Simple Minded
by hydranoid
Summary: This story follows Gold as we discover why he's 'Gold'. He takes interest in Silver, from there, deeply competitive and violent emotions awaken within him, leading him to question wether he's himself anymore.


**This story takes place in an alternate universe where Silver and Gold end up going to the same school. People become trainers at 14 years.**

—

Gold stood there. Motionless, almost captivated by the utter lack of any sort of human emotion in the room. Perhaps he expected too much. After all, this _was_ the same kid who used to bully him relentlessly during Pre-School. It may seem ridiculous to hold on to a 10 year old incident but nevertheless, the lack of any empathy he felt towards him frightened him a bit. Perhaps he was thinking too much. After all, if anyone could pick one of his faults to stand out, it would probably be his over-emotional approach to everything.

This kid, Silver, had fell on a flight of stairs when he slipped on someone's notebook. He came to school the next day with a cast. Normally, I'd go check it out, ask how he felt and whatnot, but because it was him I felt absolutely nothing towards him with the exception of unkempt curiosity. After all, why should I? Just because he was in my class? Well, the more I thought about it the more I felt worse about myself. This was a kid who broke his arm and because I couldn't get over him taking my juice box in kindergarden I don't want to try and cheer him up? Needless to say, the more I repeated that line in my head the more I realised I was being horrid. So I went up to him-happily-and sat backwards on the desk in front of him.

"Hey" I said goofily. I always found that you can cheer anyone up if you just act sort of silly. In this case, it failed miserably.

"What?" He answered rudely. Needless to say, I saw that coming. This guy is an absolute pain in the-

"I'm just here to see how you were doing. How's your arm?" I said before I finished that sentence in my head. I knew I should refrain from any of the 'voicing my opinion' nonsense with people I tended to hate.

"Are you my mother?" He -distastefully- answered. I was honestly going to leap at him, but I refrained from giving in to my most primitive animal instincts.

_Think of Wobbuffet, think of Wobbuffet.._

"Well, no, not really. I just wanted to see how you were doing is all." I happily answered.

"I'm _fine_" He said, adding an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the 'fine' part. I took offence to that-not visibly of course- and attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Well, does it hurt?" I asked, but before he had a chance to insult me or yell at me the bell rang. I slowly sat down trying to contain my breath. I could never understand him. He was so cryptic, so mysterious. Not in a good way though.

The teacher came in and began rambling about the joys of Pokemon training. Personally, I couldn't wait. I was almost 14. By the end of this year I'll be able to go on my Pokemon Journey! They changed it from 10 years to 14 years because of several complaints to the Pokemon League. Whilst I thought this was absolutely ridiculous, there's nothing I can do about it. Just one more month. One more month and I can choose my own starter. One more month and I can get away from everything and everyone. I'm going to go to 7 gyms- Suddenly, the teacher's voice rang in my ear.

"Ok class, so as we know, there are 8 Pokemon Gyms in Johto."

I'm gonna go to 8 and a _half_ gyms and defeat the Pokemon league! I'll be the best trainer in the whole wide world!

"GOLD! Please pay attention!" The teacher scolded. I apologised relentlessly to the point where the teacher began telling me to stop. I felt my face burn as half the class was staring at me. I can't help but feeling this was too cliche.

After the class ended and the teacher finished her rambling, I decided to try and help Silver pack. Maybe if I help him out I'd grow on him. At that point, I had no idea _why _I had even bothered with that anti-social freak. I was just drawn to him.

"Hey Gold, wanna come with us to see the Elite Four? Koga's battle begins today." One of the kids from my class asked. Today was the initiation to the Elite Four. However, I refused, telling her that I wanted to help out Silver. Naturally, she gasped.

"Why would you want to talk to _him_?" The emphasis she put on the 'him' made me sort of question my sanity. I shrugged and left without much of an argument telling her that I didn't know.

"Hey, need help packing?" I asked happily.

_Wait for it.._

"Go away"

_There it goes._

"Come on, I just want to help! _Please_?" I added extra emphasis on the last word. But then I realised I was being slightly desperate.

"No, either way, I'm done already." He replied coldly. He was right. While I was going practically begging to help him, he had already done it. Well, there goes my pride and dignity.

"Well, at least let me carry your bag for you. You're a right-handed person right? Using your left hand must be tough. I'll carry it." I said. I couldn't help but notice the surprised look he had on his face. Yes, _big_ surprise, simple-minded Gold actually notices small details.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm good at noticing things' I replied. I had just realised that I haven't talked to him once before. Perhaps I was feeling guilty for sort of grinning at his misfortune. That or just plain pity for his situation. I broke my arm a couple years ago when I was 10. It was difficult for me. So I guess I sort of understood his pain.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Fine" He replied almost instantaneously. I carried it and followed him. I found this a perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation. Unfortunately, it failed miserably. My mind was blank. I couldn't think of anything to say. Absolutely nothing. We passed by several houses and about a million Rattata before I eventually said something.

"I never thought you were so clumsy as to fall on stairs." I said, smiling goofily. However, I then realised that I may have snapped him back to reality. He turned around angrily. As if his pride had been hurt.

"Give me the backpack" He coldly said.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it" I said quietly. For a split second there I was about to apologise until I realised I hadn't done anything wrong. But before I knew it he had already taken the backpack from me and began walking. I was about to go after him before he turned around and stared at me for a minute. Almost considering whether he should say something or not. He turned around and kept walking, muttering a stern 'Goodbye' that barely lasted a few mili-seconds.

I decided I had had enough drama for the day and walked back home. We had an exam tomorrow after all. I probably would've wasted time with him if he had let me come home with him. This is probably the reason my grades aren't always as good as they can be. Either way, if he _had_ invited me to do something, what on earth would I even say to him? He had the personality of a brick.

I walked back home, and for the first time in a while, I was actually looking forward for school tomorrow. Though I couldn't help feeling uneasy at Silver's cold attitude towards me.

I mean, I've never really thought about it, but Silver was the first person who was..rude to me. It was unbelievable, but I've never been 'hated' before. At least, not anytime in the past 8 years or so. I was determined to find out why. I honestly found him annoying and rather awful, but his attitude towards me was like a prickle at the back of my brain. I couldn't shake it off. I had to find out why.

When I got home I was greeted with the usual sight of Gengar skulking around on the shadows. Gengar was my Dad's Pokemon as a trainer. He's creepy I'll admit, but he used to keep me company and was my only 'friend' when I was young. Well, young_er_

"Hey" I said, sighing exasperatedly. Gengar's shadow waved. Personally, I always found it scary when he did that, and for a very long time I would cry when I would see that little trick of his. Eventually, though, I got used to it. Just barely.

I sat down quietly quietly reviewing my home. I hated the rose-pattern in the dining room. It was random to think of such things, but I absolutely hated it. If I had it my way, I would've remodelled the entire house. Though that might not be such a good idea considering that Mum had just finished the remodelling. To be fair though, if I were to change everything, I'd change it back to the way it was. I never really liked change. Change was.._different. _By the time I had finished my inner-ranting about the house. I realised that half an hour had already passed by. So I went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I was an awful cook. Nobody could deny that. But at least I could follow the instructions rather well if I didn't get distracted. Eventually, I rejoiced in triumph as I finally managed to pre-heat the oven (Something which I've always struggled with). Needless to say, the culinary arts weren't my strong suit. Gengar was the only living being that loved to eat my cooking. Yet he, much like I, ate practically _anything_. After he finished eating he went upstairs to my room, most likely to sleep. He's been rather lazy lately. It's been a _while_ since he's been in a battle. So he probably gets bored. I need to get him a good pastime.

I finished my meal and grabbed my notebook. Of course, finished would be an overstatement, I still haven't bothered to swallow it yet. I just stuffed my face. It was a nasty habit. I'll admit, but it was rather efficient time-wise.

I took a glance at my exam material for tomorrow. The more I stared at it, the more I realised how easy it was. I mean, Physical and Special attacks were so simple. So I threw it on the table, refusing to take a second glance.

On second thought, perhaps that that's why I can't seem to get higher grades. But I was too bored to re-analyse my age-old method of studying. I sighed and looked outside the window. It was a pretty stereotypical sunny day; Kids playing in the yard, dogs running wild. For some reason I didn't feel like getting out of the house, yet I didn't want to stay in and do nothing. I thought about calling some of my friends, but then I realised they'd all probably be studying or cooped up in their homes.

Eventually I decided to go outside and just sit down. My house had this stool in the backyard. It overlooked the forest behind NewBark Town, there was nothing else but Mount Silver in the very far distance.I enjoyed the silence, though honestly, I much preferred company. I was a social animal. I required the company of others.

Maybe tomorrow will be more interesting. Just maybe..

—

**So, what do you think? I think it's pretty good, I have SO many ideas for this story. I promise you it'll get interesting soon. A lot of my stories start out that way. I'd appreciate any reviews. I wonder if anyone caught the PTAS reference in this one lol. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
